fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Festival Jubilee Pretty Cure
Festival Jubilee Pretty Cure (フェスティバル ジャンビリープレキュア Fesutibaru Janbirī Purikyua) is a Precure Fanseries created and written by Blaze-On-Fire.The series motifs are holidays,charity vs greed,selfishness and selflessness,good will and joy,spending time with others,community,and culture Synopsis Long ago,the kingdom of Calendara and the ministers were revived by three legendary Pretty Cures after it was torn apart by evil. Two established themselves as king and queen while the third one became the minister of weddings. Order returned to holidays,both in Calendara and the real world for. After an incident with the weddings minister's attempt to take the throne for herself and become the kings mistress,the minster was banished to Alimonia for her crimes,and was replaced by Bouquet,however despite that,marriage rates declined due to incidents that happened during weddings. Peace thrived in the kingdom until....Widow returned,angry and seeking revenge,she stole the power from the king,queen,and the ministers,rendering them helpless to her pending attack and overtake of the kingdom. The ministers,right before their power was stolen,sent their respective fairies and jubilee rings to earth to find the Festival Jubilee Pretty Cure,warriors who will save Calendara,bring peace and order back to holidays once again,and stop Widow once and for all... Characters Cures Juliet Archer (ジュリ ジュリエット Achaa Jurīetto) - Cure Cupid (キュア・キューピッド Kuya Kyuupiddo)- A sensitive and affectionate 13 year old hopeless romantic. She loves chocolate and cherries. Her alter ego is Cure Cupid,the pretty cure of Valentines Day. Avril Springer (アブリル・スプリンガー Supuringaa Avuriru)- Cure Bunny (キュア・バニー Kuya Banii)- A sweet.cowardly,and anxious girl. She loves pastel colors and marshmallows. Her alter ego is Cure Bunny,the pretty cure of Easter. Betsy Washington (ベッツィワシントン Washinton Bettsu~i)- Cure Patriot (キュア・パトリアト Kuya Peitoriiatto)- A outgoing,tomboyish,prideful,and ignorant girl. She loves popsicles and burgers. Her alter ego is Cure Patriot,the pretty cure of Independence Day. Jackie Harlow (ジャッキーハーロー Hārō Jakkī) - Cure Spooky (キュア・キモかわ Kuya Supuukii)- ''A brave,playful,and mischievous girl who loves to scare people,but doesn't always think before doing so. She loves candy corn and caramel. Her alter ego is Cure Spooky,the pretty cure of Halloween. '''Macy Truman' (マサイトルーマン Masai Torūman)- Cure Pilgrim '(キュア・ピルグリムア・''Kuya Junreisha)- A calm,accepting,but easily persuaded girl with a big appetite. She loves turkey,pumpkin pie,and football. Her alter ego is Cure Pilgrim,the pretty cure of Thanksgiving. '''Holly Nicholas (ホリーニコラス Nikorasu Horī)- Cure Yuletide(キュア・ジョリユートレイドー Kuya ''Yūtoreido)- A jolly,generous,but rather easily offended and unforgiving. She loves peppermint and gingerbread. Her alter ego is Cure Yuletide,the pretty cure of Christmas. '''Secondary Cures' These are cures who are not part of the main group,they are similar to Happiness Charge Precure's International Precure but have much more prominence and importance. Yoshino Oshima (吉野 大島 Oshima Yoshino)- Cure Sakura (キュア・サクラー Kuya Sakkura)- An outdoorsy Pollyanna,but can be too trusting and often is a doormat to others. She loves Dango,flowers,and Mochi. Her alter ego is Cure Sakura,the pretty cure of The Cherry Blossom Festival Patty Walsh '(パテ ウォルシュ ''U~Orushu Pate) - Cure Shamrock (キュア・シャムロック ''Kuya Shamurokku)- ''A fun loving trickster hailing from Ireland who has a hard time changing her bad habits. She loves clovers and sparkling apple juice. Her alter ego is Cure Shamrock,the pretty cure of Saint Patrick's Day. '''Khadi Ahuja (カディアハハ Ahaha Kadi)- Cure Holi (キュア・ホーリー Kuya Hori)- A messy and reckless but outgoing girl hailing from India. She loves Gujiyas. Her alter ego is Cure Holi,the pretty cure of Holi. Bella Clark (ベラクラーク''Kurāku Bera'')- Cure Confetti (キュア・コンフェッティー Kuya Koonfetti)- A outgoing party animal who likes to make sure everything is perfect (and gets torn up when it doesn't). She loves funfetti cakes and cupcakes. Her alter ego is Cure Confetti,the pretty cure of Birthdays Satira Ashton (サティラアシュトン Ashuton Satira)- Cure Fool (キュア・フール Kuya Fuuru)- A easily bored,fun loving prankster who has a habit of taking things a little too far. She loves pulling pranks and donuts. Her alter ego is Cure Fool,the pretty cure of April Fools Day. Kikk Akamu (キキキ アークマ Ākuma Kikikii)- Cure Luau (キュア・ルーアウ Kuya Ruuau)- A calm,collected but naive Polynesian girl who sometimes has her head in the clouds. She loves pineapple,playing the ukulele,and surfing. Her alter ego is Cure Luau,the pretty cure of Luaus. Callie Verita (コールウアーメッ ブ Vaaitta Koorii)- Cure Calavera (キュア・カーラービアラー Kuya Kuaravaa)- A caring and determined girl hailing from Mexico who doesn't exactly live up to "forgive and forget". She loves sugar skulls,tamales,bread of the dead,and playing the guitar.. Her alter ego is Cure Calavera,the pretty cure of Day of the Dead. Meira Hodaya (メイラホーヤ Hōya Meira)- Cure Menorah (キュア・メノラー''Kuya Menora'')- A smart and motherly Jewish girl with a hot temper and short patience. She loves fritters and jelly donuts. Her alter ego is Cure Menorah,the pretty cure of Hanukkah. She's best friends with Kiera Kiera Akua (キエラアッグア Akkua Kiera)- Cure Kinara (キュア・キナーラー Kuya Kinera)- A rational and even tempered (but can snap) but unforgiving (or at least is very reluctant to forgive) African-American girl. She loves sweet potatoes and corn bread. Her alter ego is Cure Kinara,the pretty cure of Kwanza. She's best friends with Meira. Previous Cures These are cures who once existed but have been retired/disappeared as of the present in Festival Jubilee Pretty Cure Cure Era (キュア・イアラー Kuya Era)- The cure persona of Millennia,who along with her spouse Cure Dragon became the two pretty cure who helped save the world and reformed an abandoned kingdom Calendara Cure Dragon (キュア・ドラゴン Kuya Doraggan)- The cure persona of Chunyun,who along with his spouse Cure Era became the two Pretty Cure who helped save the world and reformed an abandoned kingdom into Calendara Cure Bride (キュア・ブライド Kuya Braido)- Once a friend to Chunyun and Millennia who also helped in saving the world and creating Calendera.Becoming the minister of weddings,but was exiled after trying to overthrow the Queen and attempting to become Chunyun's mistress. Mascots Main Cures Mascots (There are 3 males (Pagan,Bostyn,and Rudy) and 3 females (Cherub,Pascale,and Chutney)) Cherub- A Hug-tan/Ai-chan like fairy from Calendara,a baby fairy with wings who was sent to earth by Valentinus along with the Valentine's Day jubilee ring to search for the Valentines Day pretty cure Pascale- A bunny fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Eostrae along with the Easter jubilee ring to search for the Easter pretty cure Bostyn- A eagle fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Bristol along with the Independence Day/4th of July ring to search for the 4th of July pretty cure Pagan- A black cat fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Samhain along with the Halloween jubilee ring to search for the Halloween pretty cure Chutney- A turkey fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Plymouth along with the Thanksgiving jubilee ring to search for the Thanksgiving pretty cure Rudy- A reindeer fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Bethlehem to search for the Christmas pretty cure Secondary Cures Mascots (6 are boys (Au,Loony,Poke,Sopai,Gimel,and Umoja) and 3 are girls (Hanami,Tobago,and Candelle) ) Hanami- A panda fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Shirofugen along with the cherry blossom jubilee ring to search for the Cherry Blossom Festival pretty cure Au-''' (pronouced as "ay-yoo") A Leprechaun fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Patric along with the Saint Patrick's Day jubilee ring to search for Saint Patrick's Day pretty cure '''Tobago- A elephant fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Purnima along with the Holi jubilee ring to search for the Holi pretty cure. Candelle- A baby fairy from the Calendara who was sent to earth by Kinderfeste along with the Birthday jubilee ring to search for the Birthday pretty cure Loony- A jester fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Harlequin along with the April Fool's Day jubilee ring to search for the April Fool's Day pretty cure Poke (pronounced "po-kay")- A turtle fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Haupia along with the Luau jubilee ring to search for the Luau pretty cure Sopai- A Xolo (or "Mexican Hairless Dog") fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Muertos along with the Day of The Dead jubilee ring to search for the Dia de los muertos pretty cure. Gimel- A gazelle fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Labrum along with the Hanukkah jubilee ring to search for the Hanukkah pretty cure. Like Umoja he also has 3 siblings. Umoja- A giraffe fairy from Calendara who was sent to earth by Manulana along with the Kwanzaa jubilee ring to search for the Kwanzaa. He wears a black bandana around his neck and has 6 other siblings. -------------- Calendara'' '' Millennia-''' The Queen of Calendara and wife to Chunyun,once was a Pretty Cure named Cure Era,who saved the world along with Cure Dragon and reformed the kingdom torn by darkness known as Calendara '''Chunyun-'''The King of the Calendara and Husband to Millennia,once was a Pretty Cure named Cure Dragon,who saved the world along with Cure Era and reformed the Kingdom torn by darkness known as Calendara ------------- '''Ministers The 15 ministers Calendara who make sure the holidays run are in perfect order and go exactly to plan,as well as making decisions for the Calendara (although the king and queen make the final choice). There are 6 female ministers (Eostrae,Shirofugen,Purnima,Kinderfeste,and Haupia,Labrum) and 9 male ones Valentinus-''' The minister of Valentines day,he created the valentine jubilee ring and sent Cherub (along with the other minister's jubilee rings) to earth to search for the Valentines Day pretty cure '''Eostrae- The minister of Easter,she created the Easter jubilee ring and sent Pascale down to search for the Easter pretty cure Bristol-''' The minister of The 4th of July/Independence Day. He created the 4th of July jubilee ring and sent Bostyn to earth to search for the 4th of July pretty cure 'Samhain-' The minister of Halloween,he created the Halloween jubilee ring and sent Pagan to earth to search for the Halloween pretty cure 'Plymouth-' The minister of Thanksgiving,he created the Thanksgiving jubilee ring and sent Chutney to earth to search for the Thanksgiving pretty cure 'Bethlehem-' The minister of Christmas,he created the Christmas Jubilee ring and sent Rudy to earth to search for the Christmas pretty cure -------------- '''Shirofugen- The minister of The Cherry Blossom Festival,she created the cherry blossom jubilee ring and sent Hanami to earth to search for the Cherry Blossom pretty cure Patric-''' The minister of Saint Patrick's Day,he created the Saint Patrick's Day jubilee ring and sent Au to earth to search for the Saint Patrick's Day pretty cure '''Purnima- The minister of Holi,she created the Holi jubilee ring and sent Tobago to earth to search for the Holi pretty cure Kinderfeste- The minister of birthdays,she created the birthday jubilee ring and sent candelle to earth to search for the Birthday pretty cure Harlequin- The minister of April Fools Day,he created the April Fools Day jubilee ring and sent Loony down to earth to search for the April Fools Day pretty cure Haupia- The minister of luau's,she created the luau jubilee ring and sent Poke to earth to search for the Luau pretty cure Muertos-''' The minister of Day of The Dead/Dia de los Muertos,he created the Day of The Dead ring and sent Sopai to earth to search for the Day of the Dead pretty cure '''Labrum- The minister of Hanukkah,she created the Hanukkah jubilee ring and sent Gimel to earth to search for the Hanukkah pretty cure Maulana- The minister of Kwanzaa,he created the Kwanzaa jubilee ring and sent Umoja to earth to search for the Kwanzaa pretty cure ---------------------- Other Fairies/Residents of Calendara ''' '''Umoja's Siblings- The brothers and sisters of Umoja,the boys Umoja are represented with red bandanas while the girls were represented by green bandanas. There is Kujicha,Kuumba,Imani Boys Nia,Ujima,and Ujamaa Girls Gimels Siblings- The brother and sisters of Gimel,his sisters are Shin and Nun while Gimel's brother is Hei. Luni- The human oracle/soothsayer of the kingdom,he is the first to raise the alarm about Widow's return leading to the Jubilee rings and fairies being sent to earth by the ministers. Punxsy- A groundhog fairy,he comes to earth every Feburary 2nd to determine whether winter will last 6 more weeks if he does see his shadow,or the early arrival of spring if he doesn't see his shadow. Bouquet-''' The replacement for the minister of weddings,she makes sure weddings are under control and are in order,however,marriage rates still declined despite her best efforts. ----------------------- 'Villains (The Widow Alliance) ' '''Widow- The main antagonist of Festival Jubilee Pretty Cure,once a friend to Chunyun and Millennia,once known as Cure Bride and later became the minister of Weddings.A long while after Calendara was reformed she was consumed by greed and wanting to take the throne for herself. Unfortunately for her,she was caught and exiled to Alimonia where she decided to swear revenge on Chunyun and Millennia,take the throne,and rule the world once and for all. Starting by becoming Queen of Alimonia Dowry- A handsome young lad in aristocratic attire,a accomplice to Widow in her attempt to steal the throne from Millennia. He was also banished to Alimonia where he serves as Widow's right hand man and servant. Leap- A satyr like Imp boy.Tired of only being allowed to go to earth every four years for a single day,he joined Widow's alliance. In exchange for loyalty to her,Widow granted him the ability to come to earth whenever he wanted to and his weapon,the pitchfork. A rival to Julie Archer/Cure Cupid Ebeneza- A rich and spoiled young girl who was banished to Alimonia for trying to steal the Christmas presents that were given to the fairies and citizens of the kingdom. A sort of rival to Holly Nicholas/Cure Yuletide. Often says "Bah Humbug!" Divor- A man in priest attire,served as the priest of the kingdom before being influenced by Widow's darkness and becoming part of the Widow Alliance. Blasphe-Monsters summoned by the villains of the series to battle the Pretty Cure,summoned by throwing a bouquet of black roses,said roses become a beam of dark magic which will fuse with the summoners desired object. Locations Calendara- The Kingdom of Holidays,the king,queen,ministers,and even some of the residents keep holidays in check and make sure they are running smoothly. Ruled and led by Millennia and Chunyun,it was once destroyed by a previous evil,Cure Era and Cure Dragon defeated it and revived the kingdom. Now it is currently under siege by Widow's forces and is being expected to be overtaken once Widow reaches full power. Alimonia- '''Once a dimension that served as a prison for people who dared to tamper,annihilate,or disrupt the order and peace of the holidays,Calendera,or the human world (Doing that is considered a major crime). Now a kingdom ruled by Widow and home to the Widow alliance. '''Saint Matsuri Middle School- The academy the cures,and many other students attend Sapporoyama-''' The city where the cures live and the primary setting of the series,a place known for it's festivals,it's longest festival being in the winter. '''Items Jubilee Rings- The cure's transformation item,each one of the rings was created by one of the ministers,each one has a symbol and signature color representing their holiday. To transform,the cures must say "Pretty Cure! Let's Celebrate!" Trivia The holidays the cures represent are as follows: Cure Cupid- Valentines Day Cure Bunny- Easter Cure Patriot- 4th of July/Independence Day Cure Spooky- Halloween Cure Tomahawk- Thanksgiving Cure Yuletide- Christmas ------------------------------------- Cure Sakura- Cherry Blossom Festival Cure Shamrock- St. Patrick's Day Cure Hol'''i- Holi '''Cure Confetti- Birthdays Cure Fool- April Fools Day Cure Luau- Luau Parties Cure Calavera- Dia de los Muertos/Day of The Dead Cure Menorah-''' Hanukkah 'Cure Kinara-' Kwanzaa ------------------------------------- '''Cure Era- New Years Cure Dragon- Chinese New Year 'Cure Bride-' Weddings ------------------------------------ The Cures civilian nationalities are depended on what country/place the Holiday they represent/originate,The 6 main cures are Western/European because the holidays they represent are originated from western/European countries Some of the names are similar to their holiday,sometimes it's based on the country of origin (Ex: Patty Walsh,Patty (more specifically,Paddy) is a nickname for Saint Patricks Day,while Walsh was a well known and common Irish surname) .As such Cure Sakura and her civilian form is the only one to actually be Japanese,although the holiday is celebrated by Americans in Washington D.C,the gift of the cherry blossom trees was given by the Japanese and is more commonly linked with Japan. .The series was once called "Holiday Bash Pretty Cure" but was changed to Festival Jubilee Pretty Cure since it didn't sound dynamic and eye catching. .Counting past cures,there are 18 cures in this series .Yoshino Oshima is named after the yoshino cherry,a hybrid of the oshima zakura (hence the last name) and the Higan Cherry .Cure Holi is the only Indian cure in this series .Cure Calavera is the only Mexican cure in this series .Cure Luau is the only Polynesian cure in this series .Cure Lucky is the only Irish cure in this series .Cure Dragon was the only Chinese cure and the only male cure in this series,the first male cure if you count past ones. .Cure Menorah is the only Jewish cure in this series .Cure Kinara is the only African American cure in this series .Gimel is one of the 4 letters of the hebrew alphabet that are on the dreidel,which are commonly used during Hanukkah .Umoja in it's native language means "Unity",and is one of the 7 principles of Kwanzaa .As such his siblings are also named after principles of Kwanza .Hanami is the Japanese traditional custom of enjoying the beauty of flowers .Rudy is named after Rudolph the red nosed reindeer,both even have a bright red nose that glows .Pagan is named after Paganism,a religion that Halloween is associated with. .Chunyun is a period of travel in China around the time of the Chinese New Year .Valentinus (or Saint Valentines) was the Roman saint who was martyred on February 14th,a western christian feast was held in his honor on the day he was martyred,this was the origin of Valentines Day. .Eostrae was a germanic goddess of fertility and well as day and dawn,Eostrae is where the word "easter" came from .Bristol is a town in Rhode Island,Bristol has the oldest continuously celebrated 4th of July festivals festivities in the United States. .Samhain is the first day of November,celebrated by the ancient celts. This holiday as well as other holidays like All Souls Day merged to become the modern holiday we know as Halloween. .Plymouth is nowadays a town is Massachusetts,back then Plymouth is where pilgrims and puritans fled to to avoid religious persecution,this place was the origin of Thanksgiving .Bethlehem was where Jesus Christ was born,His birthday is marked as "The First Christmas" .Shirofugen produces white flowers,Shirofugen is a blossom seen in East Potomac Park .Patric is named after Saint Patrick,the patron saint of Ireland. March 17th was the date he died,a christian feast day was held on this day in his honor,this was the origin of Saint Patrick's Day .Purnima is the Indian word for full moon,Holi starts on the evening of "Full Moon Day" .Kinderfeste is a German birthday tradition,starting in the 1700's where they put candles on tortes,one for each year of life .Harlequin is also a synonym for a Jester,and Jesters are a common symbol on April Fools Day. .Haupia is a Hawaiian dessert often found at luau's,it's made of coconut milk and is often used for toppings as wedding cakes .Muertos is named after Dia de los Muertos,the Spanish translation of "Day of the Dead" .It's implied that Patric and Valentinus are both brothers,since their holiday origin stories are pretty similar. Patric is the younger sibling while Valentinus is the older sibling .It's also implied that Muertos and Samhain are also siblings,since they are start on the same day and have similarities. Samhain is the younger sibling (2,000 years ago),while Muertos is the older sibling (2,500 years-3,000 ago) .Maulana is named after Maulana Karenga,who created Kwanzaa .Labrum is named after a candelabrum,which is a type of candle,which is used in Hanukkah Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Holidays Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Culture Themed Series